Weston College
Weston College is Britain's finest public school, and it is established near River Thames.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 3 Composition Vast premises contain the complex school building. The school is composed of a gothic-style chapel and four historical student dormitories.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 4 Overview Weston College is a closed-off area that does not tolerate anything, not even government intervention.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 3 The students of Weston College are under strict discipline that stresses the importance of traditions and customs. They are raised to become the sophisticated gentlemen of Britain through an exclusively boys' dorm life and their individual high-level educational curriculum. In order to obtain that prominent status, the nobles send their sons to the school, regardless for the extremely high fees. Since the school's founding, its custom is that the principal decides all matters within the school, and his or her decisions are absolute and incontrovertible. The principal also chooses the prefects to govern the school. Tradition is crucial and it constitutes to the school's system.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 6 Principal The principal's decisions are peremptory that precludes any objections. He has distinct rights, such as choosing the prefects to govern the school and which dormitory a student is enlisted in.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 5-6 Regular students are not permitted to meet with the principal, hence only prefects can. However, prefects' Fags have the ability to meet up with him as well if they attend the midnight tea party with their respective prefects, an event organized by the principal himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 68, page 16 Principal's Office The office consists of a spacious room with vast, intricate windows. Gears hover overhead, and there is a rug along with steps that lead up to the principal's desk. Pipe organs are set to the sides of the room, and a large pendulum swings in the center. Vice Principal If the principal is too busy to welcome new students, the vice principal is to represent him. He is to relay the school's traditions and make the new students pledge their obedience to the school by writing their signatures in a book. Weston College's current vice principal is Johan Agares.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 6-10 System Prefects Prefects, or dormitory leaders, are identified as the "Prefect Four", which is often shortened to "P4".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 The prefects are composed of Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluer, Herman Greenhill, and Gregory Violet. The prefects' resort, or place where they usually gather to socialize, is the Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 11-12 Rules Rules are established in order to administer the school accordingly. Students are to swear to obey these rules and the school's tradition and discipline. Their pledge is then made official when they sign a certain book.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 8 * Number 48 states: The only ones allowed to cross the lawn are the prefects or those granted permission by them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 9 Unspecified Rules * It is against the rules to be called by the first name, as stated by Lawrence Bluer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 12 Fag Time Fag Time is one of Weston College's characteristic traditions where the lower years are obliged to help out the upper years. For instance, their duties may require cleaning the upper years' rooms, ironing their uniforms and preparing hot water bottles at night.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 14 Not only upper years, but prefects have Fags as well. Prefects' Fags have special rights such as they are allowed to wear the dormitory flower on their chest similar to the P4 and they can cross the lawn if permitted.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 15 They may also accompany the prefects whilst they are in the Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 Furthermore, the prefects' Fags may attend the midnight tea party organized by the principal together with the P4.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 16 Penalty Failure to follow the rules results to penalty. Penalty is measured by the penalty points "Y" given. If one is given a "Y", the said student is required to write a Latin poem one-hundred times. Dormitories Students are divided to certain dorms, in accordance to their quality and skill at a subject. Scarlet Fox Scarlet Fox (also known as the'' Red House'')Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 5 is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the fox, and its distinguished color is red. The particular characteristic of the students is that they are of exceptionally high birth or gentility. The prefect in charge of this dorm is Edgar Redmond.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 11 The prefect's fag is Maurice Cole. Sapphire Owl Sapphire Owl (also known as the Blue House)Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 17 is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the owl, and its distinguished color is blue. The particular characteristic of the students is that they excel at studying. The prefect in charge of this dorm is Lawrence Bluer. The prefect's Fag is Clayton.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 15 Green Lion Green Lion is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the lion, and its distinguished color is green. The particular characteristic of the students is that they excel in the martial arts and sports. The prefect in charge of this dorm is Herman Greenhill. The prefect's fag is Edward Midford, Ciel's future brother-in-law. Violet Wolf Violet Wolf (also known as the Purple House)Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 23 is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the wolf, and its distinguished color is purple. The particular characteristic of the students is that they are accomplished in the arts. The prefect in charge of this dorm is Gregory Violet. Known Attendees of the School * Edgar Redmond (dormitory leader; senior student) * Lawrence Bluer (dormitory leader; senior student) * Herman Greenhill (dormitory leader; senior student) * Gregory Violet (dormitory leader; senior student) * Clayton (Prefect's Fag; senior student) * Maurice Cole (Prefect's Fag; senior student) * Edward Midford (Prefect's Fag) * Derek Arden (fifth-year student) * Ciel Phantomhive (junior student) * McMillan (junior student) Known Teachers and Staff In each of the dormitories, several workers are employed for maintenance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 4 Dormitory Warden A dormitory warden is a teacher who lives in the public school's dormitory and guides the students. His routine is that in the morning he goes to the school with the students to teach his subject. At night he returns to the dormitory with the students, and during his free time he helps ones who ask for aid with their homework.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 5 Weston College's current dormitory warden is Sebastian Michaelis. Caretaker An appointed lady is in charge of of taking care of the dormitory. Cook A cook is to prepare the meals for the inhabitants of the dormitory. Footman A footman is hired to serve the meals at the tables at the dormitory. Trivia * Weston College is based on the real Weston College, which was established in 1859 during the Victorian era.Wikipedia:Weston College * Only prefects are allowed to wear different colored waistcoats with whatever pattern they like. * The ages of the students are from thirteen to nineteen.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 12 * The four dormitories have a strong dislike for one another.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 1 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Public School Arc